Hold her while you can
by Katie Yuy
Summary: He loves her and she loves him, but will his fears keep them apart? It's a surprise couple.     Non-Yaoi


A/N: So I wrote this YEARS ago and, going back, I realize my writing style was very childlike and sort of naïve. With that being said, I hope I have 'improved' over the years. (Not likely but I'm crossing my fingers, tee hee!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the world… yet. I do however own my CD collection! ^_~ MUSIC ROCKS!

**Hold Her While You Can**

The rain was falling softly from the sky. It was almost unnoticeable to everyone, and invisible to one man. One man that had one person on his mind. Every bit of his thoughts were of her.

This, my friends, is where their story begins...

Two months. It had been two months since he had last seen her. He knew inside that he couldn't keep coming and going like this.

Sighing heavily; he tried to work through the logic in his mind. _What am I suppose to do? Just walk up to her and say 'I love you! Let's get married!'? Love, HA! Do I even know what love is? Of course I know love. Who doesn't know, deep down inside? I like that feeling, but the problem is, I only feel it around her. Why can't I be more like Duo? _

Duo and Hilde were happy. They were married with a child on the way, all because Duo could express those feelings inside. As much as he hated to admit it, he envied Duo. Slowly, more rain started to fall, but he didn't even notice as he continued to walk around in giant circles at some park. He stopped for a moment and looked around in realization. It was her favorite park. Still ignoring the rain, he decided to sit down and attempted to clear his mind. That little voice in his head started to nag him again, and he jumped up in frustration and started to pace back and forth.

_Here I am, 3 minutes away from her home and I can't even go to her!_

He ran a hand threw his dark brown hair. _Maybe I should just go see her. There's really no doubt that she cares for me. No chance of rejection. She even told me once, for crying out loud! But she really doesn't know me, does she? What if she got to know me, and my past and it scared her? No, that's not giving her very much credit. I'm sure it would take a lot more than bloody hands and no family to scare her away. She's way too strong for that._

Determined, he started to head towards her house. _I'm just going to tell her. I really have nothing to lose and everything to gain... right?_

His pace started to slow down. The small voice of doubt whispered, _But, what if….. NO!_ He broke out into a run.

_No more 'what ifs'. This is it, the moment of truth. Everything is going to change tonight. _He ran up to the gates surrounding her house and easily got past security, very quickly. The rain was pouring down now, but he didn't care. He only cared about getting to her. He noticed a small light on in the side part of the house, and walked up to the windows, and curiously peered in. She was there, just sitting and staring at the fire. She always did love to do that. She once said it calmed her. He was about to walk over to the door when a flash of movement caught his eye. He quickly stepped back into the shadows. _Quatre? What is he doing here?_

She turned to him and offered one of her forced smiles. "Quatre, you really don't have to do all this for me. Don't misunderstand, I really appreciate it but it's not necessary." She reached up and took the cup of tea from him.

"Nonsense! Listen, no matter what I'll always be here for you, unlike **some** people I know." Her eyes widened slightly at his show of anger. He sighed, and, taking a deep breath, controlled himself.

"I'm sorry to be so outspoken but I just can't believe he would do this to you, especially since he knows how you feel."

The figure outside the window gasped lightly. _How did he know about me and her?_ He quickly focused back on the two inside. She let out a forced, cruel laugh. "Ha! You mean how I **felt**."

Quatre's face did nothing to hide the shock he was feeling. "What? You mean you don't care for him anymore? Are you sure?"

She shrugged half-heartedly and sighed in frustration. "I guess so. I know I need to move on. I just can't take this pain inside anymore."

Quatre nodded. "Your right, you should move on." Putting down his tea cup, he moved to sit beside her. He gently took her hand in one of his, and with the other, lightly turned her head by her chin making her eyes lock onto his. With the unexpected physical contact, her eyes widened in shock while the figure outside started to growl deep in his throat.

"Quatre?"

"I think you should give me a chance. I don't want to seem like I'm trying to take advantage of you or anything, but just be assured that I would never treat you like this."

She smiled coyly at him. "Take advantage of me? I'm not that 'naive', Quatre." She kept the smile on her face hiding the nervousness, perfectly.

"So what do you say?" Quatre leaned in close to her to be able to hear her response clearly. She kept her eyes on his and leaned in towards him smiling slightly.

"I accept." Before he could say anything she kissed him softly on the lips. Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Quatre was smiling sweetly.

"I'm so glad you are willing to give me this chance." He gently stroked her cheek.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go make a phone call real quick, ok?" She nodded and he let go of her hand and left the room.

The figure outside the window had left as soon as their lips met. Rage blurred his vision as he took off through the gates and down the street.

If only he had stayed, he would have then seen the truth in the young woman's eyes as her new admirer left the room. She felt like she could have cried from all the pain in her chest but quickly pushed it aside. Sighing, she mentally tried to convince herself that this was the right decision. _Quatre care's for you and can make you happy. And even though you really don't love him... you can learn to_,_ and let go of the past._ She sat there trying to mask her sorrow, no matter how extreme it was, and kept trying to convince herself that what she was doing was the right thing.

The tall, dark figure continued going down the street and started to hear thunder. Just as lighting struck in the sky, he fell.

"What the hell?" Everyone stared at him in shock as he tumbled from the couch to the floor. He sat up and looked around. Duo walked over to him and kneeled next to him with concern written all over his face.

"You ok, buddy? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"More like a nightmare." He mumbled as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He looked around and saw all the other Gundam pilots there, including Quatre. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he took a deep calming breath and tried to relax. _Stay calm. It was just a dream. He would never really do that to you… would he?_

He got up quickly and grabbed his jacket as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He looked over at Quatre for a second, and decided to answer when he saw the worried look in his eyes.

"Out." He put on his jacket as he left the building. He started to walk while he analyzed his dream. _That felt so real! It was like I was right there!_ He walked around aimlessly, not really caring where he was going. He didn't realize he was at her favorite park until a touch of rain hit his cheek.

_Just like my dream only I was here for hours before I went to her house which means... wait…. Did I get a look into the future? Is that possible?_ He shook his head a little, in confusion, and a determined look flared onto his normally expressionless face. _I don't care, I can't chance what I saw was real or not._

He took off into a run heading towards her house. The rain continued to fall as he flew over the gates. He went up to the front door and stood there. _This is it. It all comes down to now._ He took a deep breath and reached out to knock on the door, when it was suddenly flung open by her. They locked eyes, and before he could blink she ran out into the pouring rain and threw herself into his arm's, sobbing against his chest.

"Please don't leave again. Please..." He held her tightly against himself rocking her back and forth, softly.

Guilt washed over him for making his angel cry. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I shouldn't have. I… missed you so much and I... I ..." He let out a shaky sigh. "I love you, so much."

Her hold on him tightened, as he thought to himself, _What have I been missing? Why did I wait so long for this?_ He pulled her back far enough to look into her eyes. She smiled widely as he wiped the tears away from her eyes and leaned down to give her a soft kiss, and she returned it with no hesitation. He felt himself mentally letting out a sigh of relief at not being rejected. They broke apart and she started to giggle. He gave her a small smile. Not a smirk, but an actual smile.

"What's so funny?" She reached up and flicked some of his bangs back.

"You're soaked." He reached up to her forehead and wiped some wet hair away from her face.

"I think we both are." She laughed and took his hand, leading him inside. He sat down on the floor in front of the fire as she ran to go get them some towels. She came back quickly and sat next to him, while handing him a towel. He nodded his thanks as she starts to dry her face and hair, with strands of blonde flying around her. He dried his own hair and took off his jacket, never taking his eyes off of her. She finished drying herself off and threw both their towels off, to the side. Welcoming the contact as he pulled her close, they just sat there in a comfortable silence, staring at the fire together. He couldn't see her face but he felt her body relax and figured she'd fallen asleep.

He whispered out loud, talking more to himself than to her. "We will have a lot of explaining to do. People are going to be very confused when they find out about us, Dorothy."

She turned slightly and looked up at him, making him smile to himself, since he thought she had fallen asleep. _I should have known better. She was trained to be able to make other people think what's not obvious._

"Let them be confused. Right now I really don't care what other people think. I'm just happy to be right here with you, Trowa." She smiled and snuggled closer to him as he tightened his arms around her and leaned against the bottom of the sofa.

"And I love you, too." She whispered, right before her weight had totally fallen against him. When he was sure she was really asleep, he picked her up and sat on the sofa with her across his lap. He pulled the blanket down from the top of the couch and put it around them. Hugging her tighter, he started to fall asleep, and smiled again. _Well, at least I know Cathy will like her. Dorothy's the only other woman that can bring a smile to my face._

His eye lids started to fall slowly. _This is wonderful. I wish I had realized earlier that I had nothing to lose_,_ and everything to gain._

His eyes finally closed as he felt her snuggle closer into his arms, and fell fast asleep. Only this time, his dreams would be filled with positive thoughts, instead of nightmares, like before.

A/N: Well, that's it. I just love these two as a couple! They aren't my FAVORITE alternate couple (Wufei x Relena) but I still like them. Any who... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! If you like it, tell me. If you hate it, tell me in a nice way. If you flame me and your REALLY mean about it then I will laugh at you and make fun of you, you evil, EVIL person! Just kidding. R&R PLEASE!


End file.
